


Lucky Item

by Yulaty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, TRIGGER WARNING: Sex with dead body
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	

เพียงตวัดข้อมือครั้งเดียว ชีวิตหนึ่งก็หลุดลอยไปง่ายดาย  
เราร่ำลาจากกันด้วยจุมพิตอ่อนหวาน ก่อนเขาจะก้าวถอย ไลท์เซเบอร์ในมือดูจะส่งเสียงดังเกินไปเมื่ออยู่ในห้องเงียบงันเช่นนี้ ไคโลมองอีกฝ่ายที่หลับตาลง พร้อมรับอะไรก็ตามที่เขาจะมอบให้ มีความเศร้าเจืออยู่ในอากาศ ปนผสมกันกับความแค้นและความเกลียดชัง แต่ถึงกระนั้นก็ยังน้อยกว่าความรัก ความรู้สึกที่ราวกับแสงสว่าง เจิดจ้าจนน่าหงุดหงิด

 

เพียงตวัดข้อมือครั้งเดียว หัวใจดวงน้อยก็ถูกเด็ดออกจากขั้ว  
ใบหน้าของโพไม่ได้แสดงอาการเจ็บปวด เขาเร็วพอที่จะไม่ทำให้อีกฝ่ายเจ็บปวด มองเผินผ่านดูราวกับว่าชายหนุ่มกำลังหลับพักผ่อน หากไม่ทันสังเกตเห็นรอยเลือดสีเข้มแผ่ซึมเป็นวงบนเสื้อเสียก่อน

ปลายนิ้วเลื่อนไปกดปิดการใช้งานของอาวุธในมือ แล้วไคโลก็หันไปหยิบหน้ากากมาสวมกลับ จัดแต่งกายให้เรียบร้อยตามเดิมก่อนจะช้อนร่างไร้วิญญาณขึ้นอุ้มแนบอก เดินตรงไปเรื่อยโดยมีที่หมายคือห้องพักของตนเอง เมื่อถึงก็จัดแจงวางร่างนักบินหนุ่มลงบนเตียงโดยไม่นึกกลัวว่าเลือดอาจหยดลงเปรอะได้ เปื้อนไปก็ดีสิ อย่างน้อยก็เป็นหลักฐานว่าเคยอยู่ตรงนี้มาก่อน โพของเขาเคยนอนลงบนเตียงนี้มาก่อน ให้เลือดมันซึมลงไป ฝังลึกเท่าไรก็ได้ ให้เป็นหลักฐาน ให้เป็นสิ่งแทนตัว นับจากนี้เราจะอยู่ด้วยกันทุกค่ำคืน

ไคโลถอดหน้ากากออกวางที่เดิมที่วางอยู่ทุกวัน กองเถ้าของศัตรูที่เขาไม่คิดใส่ใจจำชื่อสักเท่าไหร่ ปลดเปลื้องเครื่องแต่งกายเกินจำเป็นออกเหลือเพียงเสื้อตัวในสุดกับกางเกงขายาว นั่งลงพิจารณาใบหน้าที่แสนคิดถึง คิดถึงเหลือเกิน เกือบลืมความรู้สึกนี้ไปแล้ว จนเมื่อได้พบกันอีกครั้ง ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เคยทิ้งไปก็พลันหวนกลับมา งดงามขึ้นตามวัย น่าหลงใหล น่ากกกอดเก็บไว้เชยชม แต่ก็สกปรกสิ้นดี ผ่านมาหลายมือจนนับแทบไม่ถ้วน ช่างน่าผิดหวัง นึกโกรธไปพลางก็จัดการถอดชุดของอีกฝ่ายไปพลาง จนกระทั่งเหลือเพียงร่างเปลือยเปล่า มีรอยช้ำและรอยแผลเป็นประปราย ดูไม่ขัดตา กลับยิ่งทำให้ดูมีเสน่ห์ชวนให้สัมผัสเสียมากกว่า

ผิวกายใต้ฝ่ามือของเขาอุ่น เรียบลื่น น่าฉีกกระชากเป็นชิ้นไปพร้อมกับที่น่าทะนุถนอมไว้ไม่ให้มีสิ่งใดมาทำให้ระคายเคือง นึกแล้วก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะก้มลงจูบบนริมฝีปาก จูบย้ำอีกครั้ง รู้สึกถึงร่างกายที่เริ่มตื่นตัวขึ้นมาทีละน้อย ไคโลเคลื่อนตัวขึ้นทาบทับ กดจูบโพอยู่อย่างนั้น ไล้เรื่อยลงมาที่ลำคอและเนินอก แต่งแต้มผิวแทนด้วยรอยรักสีแดงจัด บ้างช้ำเลือดเป็นสีม่วงดูน่ากลัวเมื่อกะแรงไม่ถูก

อย่างกับในฝัน หลายครั้งที่ฝันอย่างนี้ โพอยู่ใต้ร่างเขา เรียวขาแยกอ้ารอรับตัวเขาเข้าไป ความคับแน่นที่แทบทำให้เสียสติควบคุมตัว ได้ยินเสียง เสียงของโพร่ำเรียกชื่อของเขา จะบอกให้ทำแรงกว่านี้หรือเปล่า หรืออยากจะให้เข้าไปลึกอีก ไม่ว่าต้องการแบบไหนก็จะทำให้ ขออะไรก็ได้ทั้งนั้น รัก รักมากเหลือเกิน หวง ทำไมถึงยอมให้มือสกปรกพวกนั้นแตะต้อง ทำไม ทำไมกันนะ เป็นของฉันแท้ ๆ เชียว เป็นของฉันคนเดียวแท้ ๆ เชียว

“อา… โพ…..”  
หลุดเสียงครางต่ำออกมาขณะขยับกระแทกกระทั้นตัวเข้าสู่ช่องทางคับแคบที่บัดนี้ฉีกขาด ของเหลวคาวที่ผุดซึมจากรอยแผลไม่ช่วยลดความฝืดเคืองไปได้มากนัก แต่เรื่องนั้นก็ไม่อยู่ในความใส่ใจของไคโล เร็นเลย เขาทำอยู่อย่างนั้นจนกระทั่งเสร็จสม ปลดปล่อยความรู้สึกที่อัดอั้นเข้าสู่ร่างคนรักทุกหยาดหยดก่อนถอดถอนตัวออกแล้วรีบแต่งกายให้เรียบร้อยดังเดิม

 

ร่างของโพเย็นลงนิดหน่อย ข้อนิ้วและลำคอเริ่มแข็ง และนั่นเป็นสัญญาณบอกให้ไคโลรีบลงมือทำตามจุดประสงค์ที่นำพาร่างนี้กลับมาเสียที

เปลวไฟค่อย ๆ แผ่ขยายกว้างอยู่ในพื้นที่ที่จัดเตรียมแยกไว้ ไคโลยืนมองมัน รอจนได้อย่างที่พอใจแล้วก็ย้ายร่างบนเตียงมาอยู่ท่ามกลางกองเพลิงนี้แทน เขายืนกอดอกมองเนื้อหนังค่อย ๆ ถูกลามเลียไปทีละส่วน ควันขาวมาพร้อมกับกลิ่นไหม้คละคลุ้ง แต่ทว่าเจ้าของห้องก็ไม่คิดจัดการอะไร เขายังคงจ้องอยู่ที่เดิมไม่ย้ายไปไหนอย่างใจเย็น อาจเรียกได้ว่าเย็นที่สุดเท่าที่เขาทำได้ในรอบสิบปีที่ผ่านมา

เนิ่นนานแต่ก็ไม่นานเกินรอไหว กว่าเนื้อหนังจะละลายหายเหลือกระดูกขาว ไคโลจัดการเร่งไฟขึ้นอีกหน่อย ใกล้แล้ว อีกนิดเดียวก็เรียบร้อย นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มวาววับราวเด็กน้อยวัยอยากรู้อยากเห็น เผลอหลุดยิ้มออกมาโดยไม่รู้ตัวหลังจัดการดับไฟ ไคโลก้าวเดินไปทางอื่น ควานหาของชิ้นหนึ่งที่จำได้ว่าเคยทำทิ้งไว้ ตัวเขาในตอนนั้นคงไม่คิดว่าจะได้ใช้งานอย่างนี้ รอยยิ้มฉีกกว้างขึ้นอีกเมื่อในที่สุดเขาก็พบวัตถุทรงกลมร้อยคล้องไว้กับเชือก ทดลองเปิดปิดมัน เมื่อแน่ใจว่ายังใช้งานได้ก็เดินกลับมา ย่อตัวลง กวาดเก็บเอาเถ้ากระดูกขึ้นมาบรรจุลงในล็อคเก็ตจนหมดไม่มีเหลือแล้วก็ปิด ใช้ไฟลนเพื่อให้แน่ใจว่ามันจะไม่มีวันเปิดออกได้อีก

ไคโลยืดตัวยืนเต็มความสูง จัดการสวมสร้อยที่มีจี้เป็นโลหะทรงกลมบรรจุสสารที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยเป็นโพ ดาเมรอนมาก่อนลงบนคอ เก็บมันเอาไว้ใต้เสื้อ แนบผิวหนัง อยู่ข้างหัวใจ อยู่ด้วยกันตลอดไป จะรักษาไว้เท่าชีวิต คิดไปก็กำมันไว้แน่น ริมฝีปากเหยียดออกเป็นรอยยิ้มอีกครั้งเมื่อภาพใบหน้าประดับรอยยิ้มสดใสของคนเคยรักกันมาก่อนฉายซ้ำในหัว

ถ้ายังรักกันอยู่ ก็ช่วยอวยพรให้ฉันได้รับแต่โชคดีทีนะ

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
